Rien que Lui !
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «Rien que Lui !» … 1] Cadeau de Pâques ! Londres. 2006 ! Deux hommes ! Des poisses ! Et les cloches ? Ben ! Je sais pas pour les cloches, elle sont pas dans l'OS ! YAOI ! Bien sûr ! Bisous et Joyeux Pâques 2006 à vous tous. Catirella.


Titre : **Rien que Lui !**

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Je vous laisse le découvrir

Genre : Encore un One Shot… J'ai des envie mais je ne suis pas enceinte, ça risque pas …

Hlo, béta de Catirella :

_Duo n'a pas de chance, c'est un fait ! Dans quelle fic a-t-il de la chance d'ailleurs le pauvre chou ?_

_Quoique ici, ça s'améliore à la fin Mais bon, je vous laisse la surprise !_

_J'adore ton chapitre Cat, plein de baffes ! Pas autant que dans Cupidon, m'enfin, ce n'est pas mal quand même (et non je ne suis pas sado, juste sadique) … _Qui est Sado ?… Catirella

Note de l'auteur :  
Les poisses me sont presque toutes arrivées. Et un petit clin d'œil à Hlo pour une d'entre elles… J'espère que tu comprendras ! _(Hooooo oui… Hélas ! Hlo)_

Ah ! Aussi… Je sais qu'il y a une fiction qui est très similaire pour les poisses mais c'est Heero qui les a… Je m'en suis rappelé au moment du coup du studio… Vous verrez bien… Je n'ai rien piqué à personne, simple similitude, je le jure… Le reste n'a rien à voir… Par contre, je ne sais plus de quelle fiction il s'agit et qui l'a écrite. Donc je m'excuse par avance pour la poisse du studio (Vente de celui-ci).

Les autres nous sont réellement arrivées, à moi et une à Hlo… Pour le studio, remarque, cela risque de m'arriver dans deux mois, donc je ne suis pas loin de toute la guigne de Dudule là… (Attention tous ces petits soucis ne me sont pas arrivés en une journée. Et je n'ai pas tout mis non plus… Sinon, 100 pages ne suffiraient pas ! Quand je dis que j'ai la poisse c'est pas du pipeau ! …

**De Gros Bisous à vous tous…** **Catirella **_(J'adore l'utilisation des majuscule, ça prouve qu'elle tient à ses petits lecteurs… Hlo)_

_Info : En italique les pensées des personnages lorsqu'ils sont ensembles.._

_

* * *

_

**Rien que Lui !**

**

* * *

****Londres. Avril 2006.**

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, je suis en retard au boulot.

Je me précipite hors de mon studio avec mes affaires et je referme la porte en vitesse. Et là, cette foutue poignée qui casse net et me reste dans la main.

« Oh, non pas ça ! »

Je suis dépité. Je prends peur une fraction de seconde.

« Faites qu'elle s'ouvre, je vous en supplie mon Dieu… »

Je tente le coup et… Ouf ! Elle s'ouvre quand même avec la clé. Bon. Je suis quitte pour changer la poignée ce week-end. Pas le temps dans la semaine.

Je referme ma porte en n'oubliant pas de fermer à double tour le verrou… Il ne manquerait plus de je me fasse cambrioler tien !

Enfin arrivé à ma voiture, j'ai envie de pleurer. Les deux pneus avants sont à plat et j'ai en plus une amende.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je paye déjà ce foutu péage tous les jours ! »

Je soupire. Oh ! Ils m'ont même laissé un petit mot. Comme c'est charmant…

Jargon de la police londonienne avec, à la fin, « Sous peine d'enlèvement dans les 24 heures »

« Et merde ! Je les fais changer quand moi ces pneus ? Grrrrrrr… Je vais revendre cette foutue voiture qui me coûte les yeux de la tête… »

L'unique bus qui passe dans ma rue pointe le bout de sa carrosserie.

« Vite le bus ! »

Je cours comme un malade jusqu'à l'arrêt de celui-ci qui arrive juste lorsque je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long devant les quelques personnes qui sont déjà là à l'attendre. Je les regarde avec mon plus beau sourire. Enfin, pour eux…

Heureusement que j'ai des tickets. Juste au cas ou, hein ! De toute manière, le gars qui les composte, il en vend.

Je vais me faire tuer par mon chef de service qui est en plus le Boss de la société. Yuy… J'ai presque 45 minutes de retard. Je viens de battre mon propre record… Je peux peut-être demander au livre des records d'y figurer ?

Je n'ai pas posé un pied dans mon bureau que…

« MAXWELL, DANS MON BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Je suis mort… Aujourd'hui, Duo Maxwell, 24 ans, est décédé… Nous ne connaissons pas exactement la cause de sa mort mais…

« MAXWELL, C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ? »

Oups ! Je suis parti dans mon délire.

Je pose rapidement mes maigres affaires sur mon bureau et je file dans le sien. Et là… Dieu qu'il est beau ! Je bave sur lui depuis plus de 6 mois et lui me traite comme de la merde. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je fais que des connerie de toute manière. Ce qui me sauve ? Ma gueule d'ange ! Je vends n'importe quoi à n'importe qui avec mes yeux et mon visage angélique, et il le sait.

Il a l'air plus que furieux. J'ai fait quoi encore ? J'ai du retard… Ok. Beaucoup de retard ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour avoir envie de me tuer sur place non plus.

« On doit parler ! »

« Heu… Oui Monsieur. Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu plein de problèmes ce matin et… »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela que je veux vous parler ! Mais nous allons en effet discuter de vos retards répétitifs, M. Maxwell ! »

« Ah… »

« Prenez un siège ! »

Duo s'assied en face de lui.

_« Là, franchement il me fait peur ! Il ne va pas me virer quand même ! Je n'ai pas fini de payer ma voiture et la télévision ! Non pas ça, en plus aujourd'hui… Bon ! La voiture, c'est décidé, je la revends dés que possible. » (D)_

« Maxwell, étiez-vous au **_Bleu Boy's_** samedi soir ? »

_« Hein ! Comment sait-il ça lui ? » (Duo)_

« Oui Monsieur. Pourquoi ? »

_« Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit pourquoi… Idiot… Grrrrrrr… » (Duo)_

« Je vous ai vu danser avec un homme très beau et plus grand que vous ! »

_« Oh, non ! Il y était ! Heu ! Il serait homo lui aussi ? Pas la peine de me faire remarquer que je fais qu'un mètre 79. Restons serein !… » (Duo)_

« Ah ! Et vous allez souvent dans cette boite ? »

« Oui, assez souvent. Pas contre, c'est la première fois que je vous y vois. »

« Je m'y rends de temps en temps avec des amis, jamais seul. »

« Bien ! Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de vous. »

« Heu ! Oui ! Cela devait être bien moi… Je connais peu d'homme avec des cheveux aussi longs que les miens. »

« Moi aussi ! … Sinon concernant vos retards répétés… »

« Monsieur, je vous assure qu'aujourd'hui… »

« Je ne veux pas connaître vos excuses Maxwell. Tout ce que je constate c'est que vous êtes toujours en retard et encore plus aujourd'hui… Je ne peux plus accepter cela vis-à-vis des autres employés qui, eux, sont toujours à l'heure, comme moi d'ailleurs ! »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je suis donc renvoyé ? »

Heero le regarde en souriant.

« Non… »

Duo qui avait baisé la tête, la relève rapidement.

« Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas mis à la porte ? »

« Non. Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Duo le regarde droit dans ses yeux bleus cobalts.

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Vous êtes seul ? »

« Je ne comprends pas Monsieur… »

Heero soupire.

_« Ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu ! » (Heero)_

« Je voudrais savoir si vous vivez seul. »

_« Pourquoi veut-il savoir cela ? » (Duo)_

« Oui. Je vis seul avec mon chat. »

« J'ai une requête à vous faire et de cette manière je suis sûr que vous n'arriverez plus en retard durant ce lapse de temps. »

_« Mon Dieu ! Que va-t-il me demander ? » (Duo)_

_« Si je me suis trompé, je vais me prendre une veste comme jamais moi ! Mais j'ai besoin de lui et il me plait en plus. Mais hors de question de le lui dire ! » (Heero)_

« Je vous écoute Monsieur. »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un mari pendant une période indéterminée pour des raisons personnelles et professionnelles, et il se trouve que vous êtes la personne idéale pour ce rôle de part votre physique. »

Duo en reste pantois.

_« Je rêve ! Mon physique ! » (Duo)_

« Vous serez une épouse sublime ! »

Duo se lève d'un coup et lui hurle.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME ! »

Il sort du bureau en claquant la porte. Heero réalise la portée de ces derniers mots. Il pose ses deux coudes sur son bureau et se prend la tête entre les mains.

« Baka ! … Je suis un baka ! »

Duo, lui, était rentré dans son bureau en claquant la porte aussi.

_« J'ai l'air d'une femme ? … Ok ! J'ai de très lonnnnnnnngs cheveux et un visage androgyne, une taille fine et je suis imberbe. Mais je ne suis pas une fille… J'ai pas la mécanique d'une nana ! » (Duo)_

« Abrutit ! … Qu'il me vire ! »

Son portable sonne.

« Quoi ! … Oh ! Désolé madame Wildon… Un recommandé ? … Quoi ! … Attendez. On n'est plus le 1er avril là ! … Ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril… J'ai, quoi ! … Un mois ! Seulement un mois ! Mais comment je vais faire ? J'ai mis 5 mois pour trouver ce studio ! … Non je ne peux pas l'acheter… Oui, je comprends… A vous aussi. Au revoir madame Wildon… »

Duo coupe la communication…

« Je ne vais jamais trouver de quoi me loger en moins d'un mois sur Londres… Autant retourner en France dans cette ville qui j'avais réussi à fuir. J'en ai marre de cette journée de merde ! Je… Je… »

Là, Duo n'en peut plus. Il s'écroule sur son bureau en pleurant…

Heero est sur le point de frapper à la porte du bureau de Duo, mais il entend les pleures de celui-ci. Il entre donc sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

Il s'approche doucement de lui et lui caresse les cheveux. Duo pleure tout son saoule. En plus cette journée était loin d'être finie.

« Duo ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer ! »

A l'entente de la voix de son patron, Duo relève son visage de ses deux bras croisés sur son bureau et le regarde les yeux rouges et baignant de larmes, avec les joues toutes mouillées. Heero, lui, a toujours sa main droite sur les cheveux de Duo.

« Hein ? »

Heero le regarde en souriant. C'est la première fois qu'il sourit à Duo. Il ne pleure plus.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir fais pleurer Duo. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal ! »

Duo renifle et cherche un mouchoir dans ses poches et sur son bureau en vain. Des larmes coulent à nouveau de désespoir.

« Merde ! » _En français._

« Tenez. »

« Merci… »

Puis Duo se mouche dans un grand bruit.

« Ce n'est pas entièrement de votre faute… Cette journée est une horreur… Je pars de chez moi et la poignée de la porte d'entrée me casse dans la main. Arrivé à ma voiture, les deux pneus avants sont à plat, en plus d'une amende et d'un mot de mise en fourrière si je n'ai pas fait réparer les deux pneus dans les 24 heures… 24 heures, mais quand ? … Et puis vous qui voulez de moi comme épouse pour mon physique. Et le pompon final ! La femme qui me loue mon studio l'a mis en vente aujourd'hui et m'a envoyé un recommander hier. J'ai un mois pour quitter les lieux… »

Son portable sonne à nouveau. Il le prend, même s'il ne veut pas.

« Oui ! … QUOI ! MON CHAT ! J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE. »

Duo raccroche, pose violemment celui-ci sur son bureau et se lève paniqué.

« Non pas mon chat ! »

« Duo, calmez-vous. Qui a-t-il ? »

« Mon studio est inondé par celui du dessus et mon chat… Il est tout seul, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Je n'ai pas de voiture ! Non NON NONNNNNNNNNNN… »

Heero gifle Duo qui devenait hystérique. Celui-ci porte sa main sur la joue qui vient d'être frappée et se met à pleurer en regardant Heero avec la moue d'un petit enfant en reniflant.

Heero se mord la lèvre et le prend dans ses bras. Duo s'y blottit et pleure en chouinant.

« Je vais vous emmener chez vous. Allez, prenez vos affaires ! »

Duo n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Son parton va le raccompagner à son studio pour sauver son chat de 5 mois.

« Merci ! »

« De rien. Je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive tout de suite. »

15 minutes plus tard, ils sont dans les escaliers qui mènent au studio de Duo. L'eau coule dans ceux-ci d'ailleurs, il semble que les pompiers ne soient pas encore arrivés.

Duo ouvre sa porte, une sorte de petite vague les atteint et finit d'achever leurs chaussures, chaussettes et bas de pantalon (1).

Duo cherche le chat et le trouve dans la baignoire, bien au sec. Il le prend dans ses bras.

« Hentai ! Tu n'as rien ! J'ai eu tellement peur mon bébé ! »

Heero qui l'avait suivi, le regarde en levant un sourcil.

« Hentai ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Il mate toujours sous la douche quand je suis… Enfin ! Peu habillé quoi ! »

Heero éclate de rire. Et le chat ronronne d'être dans les bras de son maître. Heero le caresse.

« D'où sort-il ? Il est magnifique ! »

« Un cadeau de mes amis pour mon anniversaire il y a deux mois. Ils se sont tous cotisés. Je voulais tellement cette race de chat qu'ils m'ont fait ce cadeau qui est le plus beau que j'ai eu de toute ma vie… L'un des seuls d'ailleurs… »

Duo finit sa phrase en posant sa joue sur le chat qu'il avait remonté jusqu'à sont visage. Celui-ci lui fait une petit lichette.

_« Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ? » (Heero)_

« Pourquoi l'un des seuls ? »

Duo le regarde avec un maigre sourire.

« Tout ce que je possède est dans cet appartement, dans l'eau maintenant… Je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de 6 ans et je n'ai pas eu de chance, car personne ne m'a pris avec eux quant ils venaient à l'orphelinat… J'ai eu de la chance par contre d'apprendre l'anglais tout petit et de continuer par la suite. Comme j'étais doué à l'école, je n'ai pas mal réussi mes études avec 1 an d'avance. J'ai une vieille voiture et une télé neuve qui ne sont pas finies d'être payées. Aucun des meubles n'est à moi ! C'est un studio meublé… Juste les vêtements, le linge de maison et les livres. Sans oublier Hentai ! Même la vaisselle est à la propriétaire… »

Heero est honteux. Lui, il a tout. Même s'il a tout grâce à son propre travail. Il n'a jamais été seul dans la vie. Et ses meilleurs amis, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Réléna, une amie d'enfance, sont toujours là pour lui. Sauf pour le problème de l'obligation de mariage au plus vite.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout cela ! »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! … Je vais juste devoir trouver un endroit sec pour moi et mon chat ! »

Duo sourit en regardant Hentai. Il aime tellement cette boule de poile avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond, caractéristique des Sacrés de Birmanie en plus de leurs longs poils.

« Duo ! »

« Hum ? »

« Venez vivre chez moi ! »

Duo le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour être votre mari de pacotille ? NON ! »

Heero soupire.

« Non… Je vais vous expliquer brièvement et, s'il vous plaît, ne me jugez pas trop rapidement. »

Duo le regarde d'un air incertain. Les pompiers arrivent juste au même moment. On frappe à sa porte restée ouverte.

Duo se dirige vers celle-ci avec Hentai, toujours dans les bras, et Heero qui le suit.

« Messieurs ! Nous allons déjà nous occuper de l'appartement du dessus et ensuite nous viendrons pomper l'eau dans le votre. »

« Merci, et c'est moi le locataire de ce studio. »

Le pompier lui sourit.

_« Très bel homme ! » (Le pompier) _

Heero, lui, voit bien que ce pompier fait plus que l'informer de ce qu'ils vont faire pour les dégâts des eaux.

« Merci. Nous vous attendrons. Je pense que vos collègues ont besoin de vous ! »

Le pompier sort de sa contemplation.

« Oui. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Nous sommes juste au-dessus si vous avez besoin monsieur ! »

« Merci ! »

Le pompier monte à l'étage. Duo, lui, caresse son chat.

« Duo ! »

« Hein ? Ah, oui ! Vous vouliez m'expliquer pourquoi vous désirez que je joue le rôle de votre soit disant mari ! »

« Pas soit disant ! »

Pour le coup, Duo le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Comment ça pas soit disant ? »

« Il faudra nous marier réellement ! »

« NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! »

« Duo ne vous énervez pas et laissez-moi au moins m'expliquer ! »

« Vous m'avez laissé m'expliquer vous pour mon retard de ce matin ? »

« Vous marquez un point… Je le reconnais je n'ai pas été très complaisant il y a moins d'une heure. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! »

« Duo. S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi au moins une petite chance ! »

Duo soupire. Il va encore se laisser avoir. En plus, il est encore plus beau là. Et ne serait-cepas un peu de la jalousie qu'il avait vu de la part de son patron vis-à-vis du pompier ?

« Je vous écoute ! »

« Merci Duo… Voilà ! Ma mère est très malade et ses jours lui sont comptés. Il lui reste tout au plus deux ans à vivre d'après les médecins… Elle a toujours voulu que son fils unique « moi » soit marié avant d'aller dans l'au-delà. Aujourd'hui, je ne le suis toujours pas et j'ai 28 ans. Elle sait que j'aime les hommes, mais elle a mis une close à son testament la semaine dernière… Je dois être marié au moins un an si je veux pouvoir hériter des biens familiaux. Je me fiche de l'argent. Mais pas de la maison de mon enfance et encore moins de la propriété que nous avons au Japon depuis plus de 2 siècles, qui vient de la famille de mon père décédé depuis 10 ans… Je ne peux pas laisser ce lieu atterrir dans les mains de je ne sais qui… Duo, j'ai menti à ma mère quand elle m'a annoncé son cancer il y a trois mois. Maintenant elle espère rencontrer mon amant et que nous nous marions au plus vite… D'où la nouvelle close à son testament… Mon père lui avait tout donné pour me punir de ne pas pouvoir lui donner d'héritier… Elle ! Elle m'a toujours soutenu jusqu'à maintenant. Sauf là ! Elle veut me savoir heureux… Je veux lui donner ce petit bonheur Duo ! »

Duo n'en revient pas ! Il n'a jamais autant parlé, sauf lors des réunions et encore jamais en une seule fois.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Heero lui sourit.

_« Après tout, autant le lui dire ! » (Heero)_

« Je vous trouve gentil et beau ! … C'est vrai que j'ai été un vrai salaud avec vous et que vous êtes en droit de m'envoyer promener… Je n'ai personne dans ma vie depuis plus de deux ans. Des amants oui, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. Mais pas de petit ami… Et il me faut un petit ami de longue date ! Je vous connais depuis que vous travaillez pour moi. C'est déjà un début ! »

« Ah ! »

Duo réfléchit.

_« Que faire ! Je vais être à la rue dans 30 jours et je n'ai pas les moyens d'avance les trois ou quatre loyers pour le nouvel appartement, si j'en trouve un ! … Il est beau ! Je rêve de lui depuis que je travaille dans sa boite d'info ! … Je ne sais pas… C'est quand même un mariage blanc qu'il me propose là ! » (Duo)_

Il soupire.

« Je peux vous payer si vous avez besoin d'argent ! »

« HEIN ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent ! Je me débrouille depuis toujours ! Je n'ai peut-être rien à moi, à part Hentai, puisque le reste n'est pas fini d'être payé… Mais je n'ai jamais demandé la charité jusque là et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! »

« Je suis vraiment maladroit… Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect Duo ! »

« Et mon chat ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne me sépare pas de mon chat ! »

Heero lui sourit.

« Il vient aussi. Je n'ai pas d'animaux et je suis sûr que ma maison lui plaira ! »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

« Vous avez une maison à Londres ? »

« Oui. Avec un jardin.»

« Oh ! J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre dans une maison ! »

« Le rêve peut devenir réel Duo… »

« D'accord. Mais je veux juste une chose ! »

_« Que veut-il ? Un truc super cher sans doute ! » (Heero)_

« Je vous écoute ! »

« On pourra avoir le câble ? Je n'avais pas les moyens de me l'offrir… »

Heero éclate de rire.

« Ben ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? »

« Rien ! Je suis désolé ! … Je l'ai déjà Duo. Alors réfléchis à autre chose et je verrai si je peux te l'offrir.»

Duo le regarde avec étonnement. En même temps, il est heureux que son patron ait déjà le câble.

« M. Yuy ? »

« Heero, Duo. Oui ? »

« Vous m'avez tutoyé ? »

« Oui… C'est quand même mieux si l'on doit vivre ensemble et se marier dans 15 jours ! »

« 15 JOURS ! »

« Oui… Le plus vite possible. Je te l'ai dit il y a 15 minutes ! »

« Oui je sais. Je peux inviter trois amis ? »

« Bien sûr mon ange ! »

« Mon ange ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si. M. Yu… Heero ? »

« Oui Duo ? »

« Je travaille toujours pour vous ?… pour toi je veux dire. »

Heero lui fait un grand sourire.

« Oui. Mais plus de retard mon ange ou je sévis.. Je suis le mari à la maison et le patron au travail ! Donc pas de retard, et je vais y veiller ! »

Duo lui fait un magnifique sourire.

_« Être le soumis ! Je m'en fous… Mais allons-nous seulement le consommer ce mariage à la va-vite ? On verra bien… » (Duo)_

**Deux mois plus tard.**

« DUO ! »

Duo arrive du premier étage en manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber dans l'escalier de la maison où il vit depuis 7 semaines maintenant. Il rentre dans la cuisine où Heero fini de cuisiner le plat principal de ce soir.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Oui ! Où est Hentai ? »

« Sur ton lit, je suis désolé ! »

Heero sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais va fermer la porte de ma chambre si tu ne veux pas qu'il fasse encore une fugue de 3 jours, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. »

« D'accord, et je mets la table ensuite. »

« Merci mon ange ! »

Duo remonte à l'étage.

_« Même si nous n'avons pas consommé ce mariage, j'aime quand il m'appelle mon ange ! » (Duo)_

Arrivé dans la chambre d'Heero, il va caressé son chat. Il s'assied donc sur le lit.

_« J'aimerais tellement qu'il me fasse l'amour… Je peux avoir des amants qu'il m'a dit ! Mais ça me fait mal quand il ne rentre pas de la nuit… Je sais qu'il est avec un autre homme ! Il m'a tout juste embrassé quand le maire a dit « vous pouvez embrasser le marié »… Il ne m'aime donc pas ? Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore plus de 10 mois ! » (Duo)_

« Je te laisse dans la chambre Hentai ! Et tu ne fais pas de bêtises mon bébé ! »

Le chat ronronne. Duo va mettre la table comme il l'a promis à Heero.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui ! »

« Viens… J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

_« J'espère que cela va lui plaire ! » (Heero)_

« Je suis là Heero. »

« Pour toi ! »

En disant cela, il donne à Duo une petite boite avec un nœud bleu.

« C'est quoi ? »

Heero sourit.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé quoi que ce soit. Donc, j'ai pris sur moi et je t'ai acheté une chose qui te manque depuis 6 semaines, mais pas du même type qu'avant ! »

Duo ouvre la boite et y trouve un jeu de clés.

« Des clés ? … Une voiture ? »

« Non. »

« Ben ! Je ne vois pas alors à quoi peuvent servir ces clés ! … Ah ! J'ai peut-être un nouveau bureau pour mes supers résultats au boulot ? »

Heero se met à rire.

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Désolé mon ange, ce n'est pas ça non plus ! »

Duo le regarde avec la tête légèrement penchée et les clés dans la main droite.

« J'en fais quoi des clés Heero ? »

Heero le prend pas la main et l'entraine à sa suite jusque dans le garage. Une fois dans celui-ci, il place Duo devant lui qui se demande ce qu'ils viennent faire ici puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'une voiture.

« Elles te serviront pour démarrer ceci ! »

Duo regarde dans même direction qu'Heero et tombe sur une magnifique moto noire… Une BMW K1200S.

Duo en reste bouche bée et des larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

« Heechan ! »

« Heechan ? … C'est nouveau ? »

« Hein ? … Oh ! Oui… Je peux ? »

« C'est plus pour les filles mais si cela te fait plaisir je suis d'accord ! Mais ne pleure pas mon ange… »

Duo lui saute au cou et y enfouit son visage.

« Merci Heechan ! Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter ! »

Heero ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je… Enfin, ce mariage est blanc et tu ne me dois rien ! J'en ai accepté les termes même si… »

Duo ne finit pas sa phase et baisse la tête en s'éloignant d'Heero.

Heero l'empêche de fuir plus loin, en lui attrapant la main gauche et le tirant à lui.

« Même si quoi Duo ? Je veux savoir ! »

Duo le regarde sérieusement.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'être ton mari ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Oui je sais, mais j'ai cru, enfin je pensais… Je me suis trompé et je dois t'avouer que lorsque tu ne rentres pas de la nuit et que tu passes celle-ci avec un autre homme… Je sais que tu ne me dois rien Heero ! Mais j'ai mal que tu lui fasses l'amour à lui et pas à moi… Je suis désolé, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je suis ton employé et j'avais espéré que tu voulais… Enfin, j'ai commis une erreur et je m'en excuse… »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Nos invités ! Enfin plutôt tes invités… Je vais leur ouvrir. Tiens, reprends les clés… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai plus en retard maintenant. Je ne le suis plus depuis que tu y veilles, comme tu me l'as si bien dit il y a deux mois… »

Heero reste comme un idiot dans le garage. Duo ne peut pas le voir mais il pleure.

La soirée est finie et elle ne fut pas des plus agréable pour tous. Duo n'a pas aidé Heero pour remettre la salle à manger et le salon en ordre. Il a été récupérer son chat dans la chambre d'Heero pour le ramener dans la sienne.

Il se prépare à se coucher lorsque Heero fait irruption dans sa chambre et le gifle de toutes ses forces. Il est furieux.

« Pourquoi as-tu été si désagréable ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait que je sache ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte… Duo, ce sont des amis certes mais pas des amis aussi proches que Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Réléna. Ils ne savent pas que ce mariage est… BAKA ! »

Duo qui avait atterri sur son lit suite à la violence de la gifle, le regarde en pleurant doucement.

« Je veux divorcer ! … Trouve un autre pigeon. »

« Tu n'es qu'un baka… Et je vais te dire un scoop Duo ! Je ne suis pas avec d'autres hommes quand je ne rentre pas le soir… Je suis chez Réléna… Et je… Je t'aime ! Mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je me sers de toi pour assouvir mes besoins sexuels comme tu crois que je le fais toutes les fois où je découche comme tu me l'as bien envoyé en plein visage tout à l'heure… Tu veux divorcer ! BIEN ! Lundi, nous contacterons l'avocat qui a fait le contrat pour notre mariage. Je ne veux pas qu'en plus tu cries sur tous les toits que je t'empêche de vivre ta vie… Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de trouver un autre pigeon, je préfère encore tout perdre que de rendre si aigri une personne telle que toi ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuite avec ton chat qui compte plus que tout… »

Heero ressort comme il est rentré, en claquant la porte. Duo est perdu. Il l'aime. Il ne l'a pas trompé. Mais surtout… Il l'aime lui et rien que lui !

Il s'effondre sur son lit et pleure jusqu'à l'épuisement. Heero, lui, a quitté la maison.

Le lendemain matin, Duo se lève avec un mal de tête terrible. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la cuisine, Heero n'y est pas. Vers 11 heures, il commence à se demander pourquoi il n'est toujours pas levé et vas voir dans sa chambre dont la porte est ouverte. Personne et le lit est impeccable. Il descend pour aller au garage vérifier si la voiture est là. Non. Pas de voiture.

« Mais où est-il ? »

Toute la journée du dimanche, Duo s'inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir. Vers 19 heures, il entend enfin la voiture. Il attend patiemment qu'Heero rentre dans la maison.

Lorsque Heero franchit la porte, Duo lui lance un regard noir.

« Quoi ! »

« Où étais-tu ? »

Heero le regarde avec un sourire méprisant tout en se rapprochant de Duo.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même hier soir… Je ne te dois aucun compte, mais puisque tu tiens tellement à le savoir, j'ai baisé. Satisfait ? »

Duo lui rends la gifle de la veille aussi fort qu'il le peut, même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas la force d'Heero. Celui-ci furieux le gifle à son tour. Duo gémit de douleur. Heero l'attrape par les cheveux et approche son visages près du sien.

« En plus, tu me crois ! Je t'aime et je n'ai pas couché avec qui que ce soit depuis que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un arrangement ! Non je n'ai pas baisé et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… Je t'aime trop Duo. »

Il avait emprisonné Duo dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Duo ferme les yeux d'où des larmes coulaient déjà bien avant de recevoir la baffe.

« Heechan ! »

Heero relève la tête et lorsqu'il voit Duo le regarder avec les yeux brillants et un sourire immense, il l'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucun de ses amants.

Ils doivent reprendre leur souffre.

« Fais-moi l'amour Heechan. Je t'aime ! J'ai envie de toi… Fais de moi ton mari à part entière… »

« Je t'aime tant mon ange. Oh oui, je t'aime Duo… »

Heero pose sa main sur la joue qu'il a giflée il y a quelques instants.

« Gomen Tenshi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Désolé mon ange… »

Duo l'embrasse. Il a envie de lui depuis si longtemps. Heero le prend dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et l'emporte dans sa chambre.

Heero le déshabille, dénatte ses cheveux et le couvre de baisers.

Lorsqu'il prend en bouche le désir de Duo, celui-ci s'empourpre et gémit… Le plaisir est tellement fort qu'il se cambre et agrippe les cheveux d'Heero. N'en pouvant plus, il jouit dans une plainte plus audible que les autres.

Heero remonte à ses lèvres et l'embrasse en lui faisant partager son essence de vie.

Heero lui présente ses doigts mais Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure. Donc il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Heero le regarde sans comprendre. Duo se redresse et se jette dans ses bras. Ses cheveux suivent le mouvement et s'éparpillent tout autour de lui. C'est magnifique.

« Heechan ! Je ne t'ai pas tout dit ! »

Heero croit comprendre mais a un doute quand même. Il sourit.

« Quoi mon ange ? Qui a-t-il ? Je t'aime. Tu peux me le dire maintenant. »

Duo ose à peine le regarder, mais Heero lui relève le visage doucement.

« Dis-moi. N'aie pas peur Tenshi… »

Dans un murmure.

« Je… Je suis encore puceau Heechan. »

Heero l'embrasse et le serre dans ses bras. Duo s'y blottit encore plus en mettant son visage au creux de son cou.

« Tu veux que l'on arrête ? »

« NON ! »

Duo avait relève son visage et il regardait à présent Heero avec un visage angélique et remplis d'amour.

« J'ai juste peur de la douleur, mais je veux te sentir en moi, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment… S'il te plait, fais-moi tien, même si tu me prends pour une femme… »

Les derniers mots n'étaient que murmure…

« Tu n'es pas une femme Duo. Tu es mon mari et un homme merveilleusement beau et convoité par beaucoup d'hommes. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je t'ai vu danser au **_Bleu Boy's_**. Tu étais à couper le souffle, mon amour… Mais je dois te faire une confidence moi aussi. Je suis très jaloux et macho, donc je risque de m'emporter souvent mon ange. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je suis un homme et tu vas me traiter comme une femme ! Et si on me regarde de trop près et que moi je dévie du chemin ? »

« Si tu dévies du chemin, je te mets une fessée mon amour ! »

« Hum ! Jamais fait non plus ! »

« Baka ! »

« Je t'aime moi aussi Heechan… Je suis prêt ! Fais-moi découvrir tes talents Heechan, je n'ai plus peur. »

Doucement Heero fait s'allonger son jeune mari.

Duo instinctivement écarte les jambes. Heero lui représente ses doigts et cette fois-ci Duo les prend en bouche et les lèche avidement. Une fois ceux-ci enlevés de la bouche de Duo, Heero entre le premier dans son l'intimité. Et malgré toute la douceur dont fait preuve Heero, celui-ci pousse un petit cri de douleur.

« Ça va ? Tu me le dis si tu veux que j'arrête ! Je le ferai tout de suite mon ange ! »

Duo le regarde avec un tout petit sourire car il a mal.

« Non n'arrête pas. Ça va aller. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Duo le regarde en souriant.

« Approche ! »

Heero s'exécute. Et Duo lui capture les lèvres pour lui donner un baiser rempli d'amour et de désir. Il lui rend sa liberté.

« Oui, je suis sûr mon amour ! »

Duo vient de lui dire mon amour pour la première fois. Heero l'embrasse à nouveau et Duo en ferme les yeux de plaisir.

Heero retourne à sa tâche première : préparer son mari et futur amant. Il rentre un nouveau doigt. Duo agrippe les draps et grimace de douleur… Heero voit ses souffrances et a mal à son propre cœur pour lui. Il bouge un peu les deux premiers doigts pour faciliter l'entrée du troisième. Duo se crispe encore plus. Ne voulant pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps, il entre en lui le dernier doigt. Des larmes perlent de chaque côté des yeux clos de son ange, qui tire sur le drap tellement la douleur est forte. Il effectue un mouvement de ciseaux pour faciliter l'entrée plus imposante de son pénis.

Heero retire ses doigts et Duo se détend dans un soupir… Hélas pour une courte durée.

Heero se positionne et rentre avec lenteur dans la caverne étroite. Duo pleure.

« Heechan, rentre en un coup, ça fait trop mal. S'il te plaît ! »

Duo hurle en ouvrant les yeux à l'extrême et se cambre d'un coup en serrant les draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des mains, lorsque Heero, après un violent coup de rein, se retrouve entièrement en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Heero lui aussi a crié. Duo est tellement étroit que la sensation est terrible. En plus, il a peur de l'avoir déchiré, mais il ne voulait pas lui refuser cette requête qui brillait dans ses yeux remplis de douleur.

Il laisse le temps à Duo de se remettre. Celui-ci se calme après un temps qui parut infini à Heero.

« Ça va mon ange ? »

Duo le regarde avec un faible sourire.

« Voui ! »

« Je peux bouger ? »

«Voui. »

« Tu es sûr mon ange ? »

Cette fois-ci, Duo le surprend en bougeant légèrement de lui-même, ce qui les fait tous les deux gémir en même temps.

« Oui ! J'en suis sûr mon amour… »

Heero entame alors un lent va-et-vient et, au bout de la cinquième rentrée, touche la prostate de Duo qui hurle. Heero sourit, il a trouvé son point sensible.

« Tu as aimé mon ange ? »

Duo en a fermé les yeux, tellement le plaisir a balayé la douleur d'un coup.

« Hum… Oh oui, j'ai plus qu'aimé Heechan… Encore ! »

Heero obéit et le fait crier de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus tous les deux.

Dans un dernier coup de rein et hurlement de jouissance, Duo se repend sur lui. Heero en fait de même dans le fourreau étroit de son mari en hurlant son prénom. Puis, épuisé, il retombe sur Duo qui l'emprisonne immédiatement de ses deux bras.

« Ça va mieux Tenshi ? »

« Oui mon amour ! Je suis enfin ton mari et je suis le plus heureux des hommes sur Terre. »

Heero l'embrasse avec passion.

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

« Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais aimé que toi mon amour… Rien que toi… »

Oui… Rien que lui ! … Le premier amour de Duo était Heero. Et il avait été heureux de lui avoir offert son bien le plus précieux… Sa pureté…

**THE END**

_**Alors les poisses que j'ai mises, et qui me sont arrivées, ne représente que 1/100 de toutes celles que j'ai eu et que je n'ai pas fini d'avoir…**_

_**Pitié, laissez des reviews ! … Hein ! Ça ne marche pas ? … Pas grave. J'aurais au moins tenté le coup ! … **_

_**Si elle a plu : je ferai une suite dans un autre OS de leur vie… Mais tout dépendra de vous ! **(c'est du chantage pour avoir des reviews ! Si c'est comme ça, je ne t'en mets pas, na !... … Cat ? … Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air de psychopathe ? … Non, dépose ce couteau, ce n'est pas marrant ! … AU SECOUR ! … S'il vous plait, sauvez la béta ! Mettez des reviews ! … Hlo) … **Hlo ! Les cloches de Pâques sont passer trop près de toi je pense ! J'ai trouver pire comme truc qu'un couteau et c'est toi qui me l'a dis ! Une teinture Bleu (T'as compris pourquoi, hein !) Je suis sûr que toi tu vas aimé, mais pas sûr pour le job ! … Et je fais pas de chantage ! Je ne veux pas me casser la nénette pour rien ! … Misous **_

_**Catirella**_

(1) Pour info, c'est le ballon d'eau chaude qui a pété. Ça m'est arrivé avec mes voisins du dessus et tant que l'arrivée d'eau n'est pas coupée, l'eau continue de se déverser dans le vide. Donc partout… Lorsque cela m'est arrivé, l'eau coulait en cascade par les plinthes des fenêtres et je ne vous dis pas la tête de l'ascenseur… Bien sûr, un vendredi (pas d'ascenseur du week-end du coup) … Début de l'inondation à 15h15 et les pompiers sont arrivés après la police soit presque 1h30 après. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène et ils sont venus uniquement chez moi une fois fini au 7 ème vers 18h… Les locataires du 2 ème ont même eu de l'eau dans leur appart et je ne vis pas dans un studio ni un deux pièces !


End file.
